


Seeing White

by Boysn



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the dmmd valentine's express. My valentine is Goopil! 3 short drabbles about Trip wanting to hear Virus' voice, which he believes is the same pitch as white noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Noise

**Author's Note:**

> I like to head canon Trip as a mathematical genius. So here he is...being all math-y.

“Sometimes I hear static when I stop myself from crying,” Virus said. He intended the words to be internal and it wasn’t until Trip began talking that he realized he'd spoken the words.

“I’ve never seen you cry,” Trip said, his red bed head resting on a pillow. The kid had taken to sleeping with him for some reason.

“That's because I hear the static,” Virus replied. He wanted to take back his words. Make Trip un-hear the confession, but he couldn’t. So he settled for honesty instead.

“Static helps you not cry? How?” Trip asked, pulling himself from the tangle of sheets.

Virus shook his head,“I don’t know. It’s just something I observed in myself.”

Trip swung his legs over the bed and huddled next to Virus who was sitting near the end.

“Describe it to me,” Trip said with a hint of curiosity.

Virus chucked and gnashed his teeth together before making a hissing sound from his throat. He continued to make the sound while Trip watched. After a few seconds Trip joined in and they were both producing the noise.

Trip’s eyes locked with Virus’, both hissing at each other. Suddenly Trip stopped and raised his hand, covering Virus’ mouth. The elder continued to hiss, just to show defiance. Though it didn’t seem to bother Trip as he launched into his own monologue. 

“A white noise vector...if each have a probability distribution with zero mean and finite variance, and are statistically independent, their joint probability distribution must be the product of the distributions of the individual components,” the child said his eyes wondering around the room as if they were following an unseen objects, unseen equations. 

Virus continued to hiss.

Trip began to whisper and though Virus could follow the first few mathematical formula’s he quickly became lost. The blond finally stopped hissing when Trip’s eyes met with his again.  
Virus reached up and took Trip’s small hand down from his mouth. 

“What did you observe?” he asked swiping his tongue across his drying lips. 

Trip smiled, “White noise, the covariance, continuous time...white noise,” he said, his green eyes seeming to shine. “As I thought, everything about you is white,” Trip said as if he had made some grand discovery.

Virus sighed, “What does that even mean?” he asked. Trip’s mind was always on numbers and though it annoyed Virus, there were times when it was simply fascinating.

Trip excitedly took hold of Virus’ hands, “Everyone else sounds like the Brownian vector...even me. Brown noise, it sounds like shit, I hate it. It sound is weak compared to white noise, but you,” Trip pulled Virus’ hands to his chest, “You make white noise. You hear white noise,” he said as if it was an amazing accomplishment.

Virus breathed out a laugh,“You’re weird, kid.”


	2. Cap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takahashi pisses Trip off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little bit of Yakuza ranking in this. Pretty much all three of them are on the same level with Takahashi being the Advisor, Virus the First Lieutenant, and Trip being the Second. Takahashi would have seniority over both however.

Trip sat with his head flush against the bathroom door. Virus was in the shower and it was routine for the younger to sit outside and listen. The natural red head had his hair in a cap, bleaching it blond, which was also routine. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Trip looked up to see a proverbial asshole and stormily remarked, “I could ask the same of you.” 

To put it nicely, Trip and Takahashi had a tumultuous relationship. They were far too alike to get along. 

Takahashi grinned, “I'm here to retrieve the first lieutenant,” Takahashi bent down, “and fuck him,” he added

Trip, who had recently been promoted to second lieutenant, gritted his teeth. When it came to a spat of words Takahashi had the upper hand. When it came down to a physical fight they were equal. Trip was determined to crush the fucker's skull in one day, though. 

When Takahashi heard no reply he changed the subject, “Is he taking a dark shower again?” 

Trip bottled his anger for the moment. “Yes,” he simply replied. 

Takahashi laughed, “We aren't blind. He can't replicate our abilities,” he said with a wave of his hand. 

Trip and Takahashi were both geniuses, but in different ways. Virus, on the other hand, was a smart as a non-genius could get. There were activities Virus tried to replicate from tests Trip had passed as a child. One being observing a lit room for one second and then having all the lights shut off. If he could easily navigate the room and perform tasks in complete darkness then he passed. 

Takahashi passed that test as well, and several others. Trip's mind could see a room and immediately calculate the distance of objects and see the room as an equation. Takahashi had a photographic memory and could simply see the room in his mind. 

Virus failed the test miserably. 

“He likes taking showers in the dark,” was all Trip could think to say. He didn't want to agree with Takahashi. 

The sound of the shower shut off and steam rolled out the door. 

“I can hear both of you perfectly,” Virus said toweling his head. 

“Ah, beauty over brains isn't always a bad thing,” Takahashi said, his eyes drinking up the sight in front of him. 

Trip was all but drunk on the same sight in mere seconds. He wanted to punch Takahashi for insulting Virus, but he didn't want to miss Virus' naked stroll to the wardrobe. 

Takahashi ruined the image by walking up behind the blond, wrapping his arms around him.

“Your body is scalded. You take your showers far too hot,” Takahashi whispered with a kiss to a red shoulder. 

“Taking a scalding shower is the only way I feel clean,” Virus bit out, shooting the older man a fierce look.

Takahashi released Virus and took a step back, “You always put on this distasteful mask in front of others, but when we're alone-” 

“I'll beat him if you want me too,” Trip interjected, finally pulling himself away from the wall he'd been leaning against. Last he and Takahashi fought they were even, but now...maybe...

Virus, whilst tugging on his clothes, looked from one man to the other. A few moments passed and he shrugged his shoulders. 

“Do what you want,” he said.

Takahashi chuckled, “Every now and then I fight for you, I want you to remember that,” he said looking to Virus. 

“I don't have to remember cause, God knows, you won't forget,” Virus said pulling on his blazer. 

The fight lasted 5 seconds, or so Trip calculated. Trip's fist swung to hit Takahashi's face, but the man dodged and countered by pulling off Trip's shower cap and rubbing his chemical laden hair across blue eyes. A move Trip, admittedly, didn't see coming. 

Trip's hands shot up to cover his burning eyes. He couldn't see but he could hear Takahashi's annoyingly brown pitched laughter. 

“Our last fight was longer, maybe you're getting weaker,” The older man said taking two steps to the side. Trip's mind calculated. Keeping his eyes closed he swung around and his fist connected with what felt like a head of hair. 

A laugh rang out. A pure white laugh. Trip opened on eye to peak though and saw Takahashi's body on the floor. 

“I passed the dark room test too, fucker,” Trip said with a smile despite his searing eyes. Virus' laughter grew.


	3. Wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

“Are you taller than me?” Virus asked standing with his back straight, toe to toe with Trip. 

“It seems so,” Trip said glancing at Virus' body, taking in calculations. 

Virus pouted, “I don't like it.”

Trip furrowed his brows. Why did their heights matter? 

“I need to get shoes that will put some centimeters on me,” Virus said turning on his heel to exit, but he was halted by arms encircling his waist, hoisting him up. 

“Or I could just hold you higher than me,” Trip suggested with a mischievous grin. 

Virus glared down at him, but Trip knew better. If Virus was truly annoyed he'd've said something. 

Easing the lighter man down Trip took the opportunity to question him. 

“Is Takahashi still bothering you?” he asked, moving his lips near Virus' pierced ear. Trip watched as the trip of the ear took on a pink hue. 

“His presence alone is a bother, so yes,” he answered. 

Trip took a moment before moving his hands to Virus' belt, slowly unbuckling it. 

“Do you want me to kill him?” Trip asked slowly, making sure Virus knew he meant it.

When Virus' hands didn't move to still Trip's the younger man plunged his hands down, grasping at Virus' half-mast member.

Sex between them had started off rough, but now it was consensual...mostly. There were times. 

“If you kill him Toue will kill us,” Virus said tilting his head back to rest on Trip's shoulder. 

“We can play cat and mouse,” Trip said grinding his hips against Virus' bottom. 

The elder smiled, “That is a pleasant thought...I wonder how long we could evade him,” he said toeing off his shoes as his pants dropped. 

“Or we could be the cat,” Trip said freeing his erection from its plaid prison. 

Virus chuckled and licked his lips, “Right now, I would rather you be a mongoose,” he said placing his hands on Trip's shoulders and pushing down. Trip didn't budge. 

“A mongoose doesn't take orders from a snake,” Trip said, internally applauding himself. He had gotten better with using words just by being around Virus. 

Trip bent down and pulled Virus' thighs over his shoulders and stood. Virus made a sound of surprise. Trip would devour this snake on his own terms. 

Virus' member bobbed in front of Trip's face and when a not-too-gentle hand pulled the bleached head in, he opened his mouth welcomed his prey. 

Virus bucked up into the sultry mouth, moving his hands to Trip's broad shoulders for leverage. Trip nibbled at the foreskin while he sucked. One hand moved from Virus' petite waist to lightly tease at his hole. The bespectacled man inhaled, making a hissing sound. 

There it was. The white noise. Trip kept teasingly padding the hole without entering. Virus continued to produce the sound while pushing his hips into Trip's face. 

Trip's own erection was dripping and straining with wanton neglect. He remembered a chair in the southeast corner of the room and made his way to it. Sitting down he let Virus fall to one side while keeping his dick snuggly in his mouth. 

“Wha!” Virus startled but quickly found leverage and understood what Trip was doing. He placed his hands on Trip's knees while his own knees settled on Trip's shoulders. Virus took a look at the cock straining towards him. 

“Wait...ah!” the blond gasped in pleasure, “When did you get bigger than me?” he inquired. Last he'd gotten a good look at Trip's member he didn't recall it being so...girth-y. 

Trip moaned at Virus' warm breath coating his cock before letting the dick in his mouth slip out. “When the rest of me did,” Trip answered before voraciously sucking Virus back in. 

“Unn!” Virus exhaled. The pleasure was truly blinding as dark spots danced in front of his eyes. He opened his mouth and swallowed the bulky, vein swathe dick. Both of their satisfied hums reverberated through each other, heightening the pleasure. 

Even though Virus had no gag reflex it was still a challenge swallowing all of Trip down his throat. He had never had anything so big filling him before. Every pulse made Virus' jaw feel like it would unhinge. He slowly let the dick fall back into his mouth then swallowed it back down again. Deep throating was a talent that came easily to him and he took pride in doing it. He had yet to meet anyone as good at it as he. 

When Trip's dick began pulsating quicker Virus lightly bit down. 

“Mmm!” Trip moaned around Virus, coating the other man's throat with his seed. 

Not a moment later Virus felt a thick finger plunge into him. He lifted his head and let out a howl as he emptied into Trip's mouth. Cum shot up covering Virus' face, as Trip wasn't done unloading just yet. 

After a few minutes Trip picked Virus up, upside down, and tossed him on the nearby bed. The elder sighed and curled into a ball. He always took a nap after sex. Trip went to join him but was stopped when Virus whipped off his glasses and jutted them to Trip. They were dripping with cum. 

“I know you like everything to be white, but I don't,” he said swinging the glasses like a pendulum. It took Trip as second to process the words but when he did he grabbed the eyewear and went to the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virus is an A++ deep throater.


End file.
